Alchemy
Alchemy is the art of creating potions from fruit. Ingredients Currently there are only 4 ingredients or fruit: Strawberry, Vita Plum, Thistle clump and Ivy berry. The type of potion you make is determined by which ingredients you use. The effects are as follows: *Strawberry: Health potion (+HP) *Vita Plum: Mana potion (+MP) *Thistle Clump: Mixed toxin (-MP and -AP) *Ivy Berry: Damage toxin (-HP) One can mix up to 3 different ingredients to make combinational potions or toxins, but one can not make a potion/toxin mix. i.e. you can have the effects from 2 strawberrys and a vita plum, but you can not have the effects from a strawberry, a vita plum and an ivy berry, for example, in the same potion. NOTE (lovelily99): To simplify everything below, here's Lily's version on creating potions: If you are able to use 3 fruits in a potion (you must unlock the 2nd and 3rd slots with 30 and 50 paragons, respectively), keep in mind that the order you put those 3 fruits in does matter. The first two slots are what matter in determining what kind of potion you make. You must use 2 "good" fruits (two strawberries, a strawberry and a vita plum, or two vita plums) or 2 "bad" fruits (two thistle clumps, a thistle clump and an ivy berry, or two ivy berries). You may NOT mix a "good" and a "bad" fruit. The 3rd slot can be filled with any fruit you like. Filling this 3rd slot will double the effect of the fruit in the 2nd slot. For example, if you have a strawberry, a vita plum, and a thistle clump (or any other fruit in place of the thistle clump), you will get a mixed potion that heals HP and heals double the amount of MP than if you had not put a third fruit in. Hope this helps. NOTE felineDD: Regarding potions, Strawberries and Vita Plums could be classed as "good effects" fruits. Thistle and Ivy as "bad effects" fruits (even though you can feed Thistle to your pets with no problems). A potion made only with Strawberries gives +HP; only with Vita Plum, +MP. A potion made only with Ivy takes away HP (-HP); only with Thistle takes away MP and AP (-MP and -AP). Considering the above, 2 fruits will only craft a potion successfully if you combine either "good" fruits, or "bad" fruits. For example, mixing Thistle and Vita Plum will not make any potions. However, when combining 3 fruits things are a bit more complicated. To try to simplify, consider the first 2 slots when thinking of making a potion. Those first 2 slots have to be used by either "good" fruits, or "bad" fruits. The third slot can be used by any fruit and its effect vary, depending on what fruits you use and what order your fruits are placed in. Your 3rd slot - understanding how it works (as far as I can tell): -The fruit used in the third slot does not have to be of the same "class" ("good" or "bad") as the fruits in the first 2 slots. So, for example, you can craft a potion using (in this order) Ivy, Thistle and Strawberry. (Whereas you cannot craft a potion using - in this order - Ivy, Strawberry and Thistle, for example. Remember the "first 2 slots rule".) The effect granted by the third fruit will vary according to which fruit you used in the second slot (the fruit closest to the 3rd fruit, to say it in other words). -The 3rd fruit will boost the effect(s) of the second fruit. So, if the second fruit is Vita Plum ("good"), for example (which means the first fruit has to be either Vita or Strawberry, just to remind you), and you place an Ivy ("bad") in the 3rd slot, what the Ivy will do is double the effect of the Vita Plum (2nd fruit). If the 2nd fruit is Thistle ("bad") and the 3rd fruit is Strawberry ("good"), for example, the effects of the Thistle (-MP and -AP) will be doubled by the Strawberry. -That means the order of the 3 fruits DOES matter as for the effects of the potion. The 3rd fruit used doesn't. It can be any "class", same or different from the first 2 fruits; the effect of the 3rd fruit will be the same (double the effect of the 2nd fruit). The 3rd fruit itself doesn't give the 3-fruit potion the effect(s) it would give to a 1-fruit potion made only with that specific fruit. So, for example, a Strawberry in the third slot will only give the potion +HP if the fruit in the second slot is also a Strawberry (which gives +HP to a 1-fruit or 2-fruit potion). The +HP from the Strawberry in the 3rd slot being not from itself, but from boosting the effect of the Strawberry in the 2nd slot. -Practical examples (level 12 Alchemy; Ivy=I, Strawberry=S, Thistle=T, Vita Plum=VP): --[ Ivy + Thistle + Vita Plum: -22HP/-34MP/-14AP (= I+T+S, I+T+I and I+T+T) ]--> Thistle effect doubled --[ Thistle + Ivy + Vita Plum: -44HP/-17MP/-7AP (=T+I+S, T+I+I and T+I+T) ]--> Ivy effect doubled; --[ Strawberry + Vita Plum + Ivy: +22HP/+44MP (=S+VP+T, S+VP+S and S+VP+VP) ]--> Vita Plum effect doubled --[ Vita Plum + Strawberry + Ivy: +44HP/+22MP (=VP+S+T, VP+S+S and VP+S+VP) ]--> Strawberry effect doubled. I hope that little piece of information helps. :P NOTE PKMONthis maybe pretty confuseing in some cases but you can get sue to it or so i think :P NOTE Gamemaster68 Just to make the "note" above more simple, you can only put fruits of the same "category" (see above) on the first two Crafting slots, but the third Crafting slot can be used with anything, and no matter what fruit you use, it'll double the second slot's fruit's effect. Obtaining ingredients Ingredients can be obtained through several methods: #Farming #As drops from killing enemies (Very very VERY rare) #Cutting down trees with your axe (fairly unlikely) #Opening treasure chests in dungeon #Buying from Auction House #From bush (Very very very very very very very very very very very VERY Rare) (lol) Potion Strength The strength of your potions is determined by your Alchemy Level in your Skills tab. Here are a few equations to help you determine how strong your potions should be: Health potion: Hp healed = Alchemy level + 10 Mana potion: Mp recovered = Alchemy level+10 Damage toxin: Damage dealt = Alchemy level+10 Mixed toxin: MP loss= Alchemy level+5; AP loss= +1 every 2 Alchemy levels Note 2: Infusers may be unlocked, making it possible to use up to 3 fruits per craft. This can make potions a lot more potent. i.e let's say your craft level is 8, using 1 strawberry it would be an 18 HP potion. Now if you used multiple fruits, the effect adds up of course. (2 strawberries would make 36, and 3 strawberries would make a 54 HP potion.) Note (lovelily99): The above equations are per fruit used in a potion, so for example if you were level 10 Alchemy and you crafted a potion with 3 strawberries (HP potion), it would make a 60 HP potion. Each strawberry: Alchemy level (10) + 10 = 20; 3 strawberries would therefore make a 60 HP potion. Training Alchemy The amount of EXP you receive from making potions is determined by the amount of fruit used to make a potion. *1 fruit = 3Exp and 5 minutes to make *2 fruit = 5Exp and 10 minutes to make *3 fruit = 7Exp and 15 minutes to make The amount of experience required for each level can be found on the Skills Experience page. Note (lovelily99): If you are trying to level up your Alchemy skill, make potions with only one fruit. Making 30 potions using 30 fruits will give you more EXP than making 10 potions using 30 fruits (just using these numbers as an example). 30 x 3 EXP = 90 EXP versus 10 x 7 EXP = 70 EXP. See? :P Also, by making separate potions, you don't need to worry about accidentally mixing "good" and "bad" fruits (see above). Formula *Strawberry: S *Vita Plum: VP *Thistle Clump: TC *Ivy Berry: IB Test at Alchemy level 9, open full Infuser. 1TC + 2VP = Mixed Toxin (-14MP, -5AP) 2VP + 1TC = Mana Potion (+57MP) 1IB + 2VP = Damage Toxin (-19HP) 2VP + 1IB = Mana Potion (+57MP) 1S + 2VP = Healing Potion (+19HP) 2VP + 1S = Mana Potion (+57MP) 3VP = nothing ----------------------------------------------------------- 1TC + 2IB = Mixed Toxin (-38HP, -14MP, -5AP) 2IB + 1TC = Damage Toxin (-57HP) 1S + 2IB = nothing 2IB + 1S = Damage Toxin (-57HP) 1VP + 2IB = nothing 2IB + 1VP = Damage Toxin (-57HP) 3IB = Damage Toxin (-57HP) ----------------------------------------------------------- 1IB + 2TC = Mixed Toxin (-19HP, -28MP, -10AP) 2TC + 1IB = Mixed Toxin (-42MP, -15AP) 1S + 2TC = nothing 2TC + 1S = Mixed Toxin (-42MP, -15AP) 1VP + 2TC = nothing 2TC + 1VP = Mixed Toxin (-42MP, -15AP) 3TC = Mixed Toxin (-42MP, -15AP) ----------------------------------------------------------- 1TC + 2S = nothing 2S + 1TC = Healing Potion (+57HP) 1IB + 2S = nothing 2S + 1IB = Healing Potion (+57HP) 1VP + 2S = nothing 2S + 1VP = Healing Potion (+57HP) 3S = Healing Potion (+57HP) ----------------------------------------------------------- S + IB + VP = Healing Potion (+19HP) S + VP + IB = Mixed Potion (+19HP, +38MP) S + IB + TC = Healing Potion (+19HP) S + TC + IB = Healing Potion (+19HP) S + TC + VP = nothing S + VP + TC = Mixed Potion (+19HP, +38MP) ----------------------------------------------------------- IB + S + VP = nothing IB + VP + S = nothing IB + S + TC = nothing IB + TC + S = nothing IB + TC + VP = Mixed Toxin (-19HP, -28MP, -10AP) IB + VP + TC = nothing ----------------------------------------------------------- TC + S + VP = nothing TC + VP + S = nothing TC + IB + VP = Mixed Toxin (-38HP, -14MP, -5AP) TC + VP + IB = nothing TC + S + IB = nothing TC + IB + S = nothing ----------------------------------------------------------- VP + S + IB = Mixed Potion (+38HP, +19MP) VP + IB + S = Mana Potion (+19MP) VP + S + TC = Mixed Potion (+38HP, +19MP) VP + TC + S = Mana Potion (+19MP) VP + IB + TC = nothing VP + TC + IB = Mana Potion (+19MP)Category:Skills Category:Crafting